Starcraft II: All for One
by shiro117
Summary: based off of the popular Starcraft II: wings of liberty custom map by Lanzarote. it begins with a terran marine who barely remembers anything, and a zealot who is there for mysterious reasons. together they must team up to get reinforcements to survive


Starcraft II: All for one

_ Well guys, this is the first story I have written, and I have prepared four chapters already. Hopefully if this gets enough positive reviews, I will continue the story on a weekly schedule. If not, then I will continue adding chapters to the story at my leisure. Credit goes to user Lanzarote on starcraft II: wings of liberty and his special forces: shared income custom map, which this story is based off of. Also credit to my friends, and more specifically fellow author TheFearedGman, for they have been behind the scenes giving positive support. Anyways, ill get out of your way, and let you enjoy the story_

Chapter One: Wake up and smell the death.

"Urgh…" I groaned as I tried to figure out where I was. After a few moments and some more groaning, it began to come back to me. I was sent groundside via a Terran Infantry-Class Orbital Drop Pod. I forgot to lower my visor, and after my pod hit the ground, my head hit a bulkhead and I fell unconscious. Now, fully awake, I began feeling around for the release triggers that would blast the pod door outward, letting me out to fight.

I peered out of the reinforced window of the pod, and saw that farther away, there was a Protoss warrior Zealot slashing away almost trancelike with its feared Psi Blade attack. What it was slashing away back was unmistakable., and something dreaded by both Terran and Protoss alike. The Zerg Swarm. ***BANG***** **Finally after frantic searching, I found the release trigger for the door. I hopped out, and got my first whiff of the outside air. It reeked of seared corpses. To my immediate right, I saw a planetary fortress firing away mercilessly at the zerg horde with only one of its IBIK class turrets.

"Good. Your awake. I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of that pod." the zealot spoke, and this startled me because I didn't actually hear the voice, but more-so felt it in the back of my mind. I propped up my Standard Issue Gauss Rifle into the nook of my shoulder, I made sure to go through the routine triple check: I had a full clip, no jams or damaged parts on my Terran Infantry Armor, and no injuries myself. I noticed on my visors HUD, that there were 3 new things: there was a upgrade screen, and some kind or resources coming in from enemy kills. Lastly, I saw that there was a minimap in the bottom lefthand corner, and a overall health diagnostic. I transferred everything except the diagnostics disply and my mini map to my wrist TacPad; all that clutter would hinder me otherwise. I figured I should probably give the zealot some fire support. After all, he ( I assumed it was a he, there was no way of knowing with the Protoss) cant have all the fun now can he? After a few minutes, I called out to the Zealot. "hey you there! You got a uh…. A name?" after he killed a few more zerg, I got a terse reply. "My name is warrior 2nd class Zealot Aggro'Zarna. I would prefer being called zarna or zarn. You have a name strange warrior?" _ goddamnit, this is going to take some getting used to…_ With the calm collected focus of a Terran Marine, I replied,"My rank and name is First Lieutenant Zachariah Brownings. My comrades call me Zach." after saying 'comrades', I felt a deep pang of guilt._ why cant I remember why im here? Where are my fellow squads men? So many questions, and almost zero answers. Think marine, your not a lieutenant for your aility to point and shoot! _I saw what 'Zarn' had been attacking at, and it made me sick. The zerg he was attacking were infested marines, and infested civilians. "dear god…." I said under my breath. "you say something WarriorZach?" zarn said. "hm? No. its just….these were more than likely my fellow friends and comrades that's all. Anyways, its getting dark. Lets head into the base, and see what we can do about fixing the fortress up some. The fortresses' cannon will be more than enough to stop a few infested for tonight." I said solemnly, and then with a steely resolve. _these zerg monstrosities, no matter if they used to fight alongside me, are dead now. Theyre just hollow husks of good men and women. _I put my arm out casually. Zarn seemed confused for a moment, then grasped and shook it. We WILL stop the zerg.

_So that's chapter one. To provide some more insight, Zach is a decorated terran marine of the dominion, and has suffered some widespread amnesia due to his incident with the pod. Anyways, I will havce the next chapter up by this weekend._


End file.
